3 + Echo Echo = Multi Bens!
3 + Echo Echo = Multi Bens! is the second episode of the first season. Plot Techadons are at trying to invade a museum. Ben is Rath. Kevin had absorbed the metal tank. :Techadons aim the tank's cannon at the museum door :Rath:LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', TECHADONS!! NOBODY'S RIPPIN' OPEN NOTHIN' EXCEPT RATH!! 'of the Techadons shoots at Rath'THATS YOUR FIRST MISTAKE; WHEN YOU SHOOT RATH, YOU JUST MAKE RATH MAD!!!! and is about to attack when his phone rings and he answers it, lowering his voice Helloooo? :Gwen: Ben, where are you? Julie's in the middle of her set! :Rath: Lemme tell ya somethin', Gwen Tennyson. I was on my way there when I saw this tank pull up at the museum and- :Gwen: I don't care, get here! up :Rath: That was harsh. his voice again '''NOW, WHERE WERE WE?!!!' ''back into the tank to find that the Techadons are running for their lives. Goes mad and starts throwing parts of the tank at the Techadon. Talking to some old men on a bench who are acting as though nothing is happening''What?! It was already busted! ''[Walks off : :Rath and Kevin get there and people start asking for autographs. :Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING FANS! RATH DOESNT GIVE AUTOGRAPHS WHILE AT HIS GIRLFRIEND JULIE YAMAMOTO TENNIS MATCH! :Gwen: Ben! Revert now! :Rath: One sec! I gotta pee! :Rath went to the bathroom and changed into Echo Echo. Echo Echo made three clones. They all reverted back to three Bens! One Rath-like (Angry)! One Spidermonkey like (Foolish)! And one Brainstorm like (Smart)! The smart Ben speaks badly! :Smart Ben: A proper action for I is to go to thou movies to see the film called Sumo Slammers! Thou will leave now with a proper salutations! :Angry Ben: Ben no speak that language! Other Ben must speak Bens language! Me Ben will go with Kevin to destroy Guy with Shiny Armor! (Techadons) :Foolish Ben: All I can think about is my new alien Swirly! (Transforms) Swirly! (Reverts) Me stay here and watch Julie my girlyfriends match! :Angry Ben left with Kevin, Smart Ben went to the movies, and foolish Ben stayed with Gwen to watch Julie tennis match. :Foolish Ben: Oh! A shiny asteroid! :Gwen: That isn't an asteroid its a ship! EVERYBODY OUT OF HERE NOW! :Julie and everybody else ran out. The ship crashed. Aggregor came out. He was part Orishan. He had absorbed and killed Bivalvan! :Aggregor: You will die now Tennyson! :Foolish Ben: (Transforms) Swampy! :Gwen: Ben! That is Swampfire not Swampy! Are you feeling okay? :Meanwhile... :Smart Ben: This film that costed me approximetly $17 for is absolutey terrific! :Guy: Pipe down! I'm trying to watch the movie! :Smart Ben: How dare thou insult me in a public observer theatre! :Everybody: Ssshhhh! :Movie Employer: I'm sorry sir but you are interupting this movie! One more time and you are out! :Ben: I don't think so! (Transform) Lodestar! Now how do you like my magnetic personality? :Lodestar broke the projector. :Lodestar: Now no one can see the ending! I guess I sparked things up in here! :Suddenly Vulkanus and his Pickaxe aliens arrived and started attacking the place. :Lodestar: Greetings, Vulkanus I suggest you attempt to pause the action you are doing and fight thou like a man! :Meanwhile... :Kevin: Tennyson! There are Techadon robots all over the dessert! :Angry Ben: What do I care? I am Ben 10! You do it and I stay here! :Kevin: Now! :Angry Ben: Nobody tells Ben Tennyson what to do! I am going because I need to smash things! :They went to the desert and an orange Techadon was blasting the sand. :Angry Ben: (Transform) Waybig! You want a piece of me? Well here you go! :Waybig shot a cosmic ray. The Techadon blew up. 17 more Techadons appeared. An green one came up to Kevin. He electrocuted him. :Waybig: Oh well Levin! :Waybig punched at them. Soon he was surronded. He backed up. Then he tripped on a Techadon and they all starting climbing on to him. :Waybig: Nobody climbs on Ben unless Bens say its okay! And it is NOT! :Waybig got up. :Waybig: (Transform) Big Chill! Get ready to feel cool! :Big Chill freezes them. They all break free. :Big Chill: Ben thinks this will be hard for a guy so cool like me! :Meanwhile... :Lodestar: I am going to get the other Bens! :Lodestar attracted the others Ultimatrix and Kevin and they all went to the tennis match. :Big Chill: Aggregor! :Lodestar: Aggregor! :Swampy: Horn Head! :Aggregor: Time to die Tennyson! All of you! :Suddenly Vulkanus, Pickaxes aliens and the Techadons team up with Aggregor! :Kevin: I told you Gwen! Ben was must've gone Echo Echo! :Suddenly all the Bens went Echo Echo and made millions of Bens! :Bens: (Transform) Waybig! :They all shot down Cosmic Rays! They destroy the Techadons, the blast away Aggregor into space with Vulkanus and his minions! Then all the Bens went Echo Echo then turned into one and reverted back to normal! :Ben: Feels good to be back! :Suddenly a Techadon appears with five others. They morph together and make Techadonman! :Techadonman: Feel my wrath! :Ben: No feel mine! (Transform) Cannonbolt! I was going for Rath! :Cannonbolt ran into Techdonman (Lets call him TM) and repeatily did that until TM slapped him away. :Cannonbolt: (Transform) Upchuck! :Upchuck ate TM's body part until only the head remained. :TM: Nooooooo!!!! :Upchuck ate him. Then he reverted back to human. :Ben: That was to easy! Ya know what? I like being the only Ben! :Kevin: I can only stand one of ya Tennyson! :END Characters *Ben (Millions of him) *Gwen *Kevin *Movie Employer *Old Men Villians *Vulkanus *Aggregor *Pickaxe aliens *Techadons *Techadonman Aliens Used *Rath *Echo Echo *Swirls *Swampfire *Lodestar *Waybig *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Waybig *Echo Echo *Cannonbolt (Accidental Transformation; selected alien was Rath) *Upchuck : : Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 2 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Fusetrix Category:The Awesome Jack